The Summer it all began
by elenwyn
Summary: Ok, it's probably been done to death but... Lily goes on holiday with her family in the summer before 7th year. But who does she bump into at the airport...? You guessed it, James Potter.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N:** Ok, I know I should be updating my LotR story, but this came into my head during the summer- partly because of the release of HBP, which I loved- so I decided to try it. Please R+R!

And I will update my LotR story once I have found the notebook that I wrote it down in…

---------------------

So here I am once again, stuck in the Muggle world for six _whole_ weeks. I mean, I wouldn't mind, being away from that annoying Potter is one of the good things that come with being off school. But that is honestly it.

I'm sitting in the departure lounge, waiting for the plane to arrive, but it's going to be two hours late…brilliant, it's not like I'm not bored enough already. Did I mention that I'm going on holiday? And not just with anyone, oh no, as well as Mom, Dad and myself there is also my 'wonderful' sister Petunia and her absolutely awful boyfriend Vernon, who both hate me with a passion.

By the way, I'm Lily Evans, sixteen-year old Muggleborn witch going into her last year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as Head Girl-which I'm immensely proud of, I've always wanted to be Head Girl. Being a witch is the reason my sister hates me, she hates anything out of the ordinary, and having a witch for a sister is pretty out of the ordinary! I'm writing in this notebook because it's something to do, and then I won't have to talk to my sister or her horrid boyfriend.

This holiday couldn't come at a worse time, I turn seventeen next week-the legal age for a witch or wizard to use their powers out of school-but I won't be able to use my powers as I'm with Muggles and I'll be in the company of people who hate magic, with no friends to talk to! Things cannot get any worse!

------------------------

It just got worse.

Remember when I said I'd be away from Potter for the summer? I was wrong… He just turned up with his family in the _same_ airport as us! Why does he have to turn up and make a wretched holiday worse?

He recognised me immediately and waved, a goofy grin plastered on his face. His best friend Sirius Black was by his side -He lives with Potter after he ran away from home sometime before 6th year, and is one of the four 'Marauders', notorious pranksters of the school, which Potter is leader of- smirking away. I groaned and started banging my head on the table in front of me in frustration.

Unfortunately, my mother noticed him waving at me and asked if I knew him, but before I could deny knowing the two of them, Potter had bounded over and sat down next to me. The conversation went as follows:

Potter: Hi Evans, having a good summer? Where are you headed?

Me: I was having a perfectly good summer until you walked through the door Potter, and I'm going to a place where you-hopefully- will not follow and annoy me.

Potter: Ah Evans, you know you love me really.

Then he flashed that grin on his, the one that causes all the girls at school to swoon at his feet and their hearts to melt. And I swear, for just one second that happened to me too. But whatever comeback I was about to come up with to make up for my silence was broken by my mother introducing herself and Black coming over and sitting next to Potter. I stopped listening and started thinking after that. Why on Earth did his smile affect me the way it had with all the other girls?

I was still pondering this thought when I heard a woman-who I presumed to be Mrs Potter- say to my Mom, "Oh, You're staying in the same area as us! We should get together during the holiday, it's not often I get to meet any of James' friends from school."

I sighed and placed my head in my hands, this was going to be one long holiday.

Birthday count: 7 days and 12 hours

**A.N:** Sooo…whatta think? Any good? Should I delete it now and throw the rest of the story into the fire? If not then I shall continue in due course…R+R! D


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N:** Thanks sooo much for the reviews for my first chapter! I might not be able to post as fast as I would like 'cause of school and stuff, but I'll try my best!

**Disclaimer:** Ok, we all know that I don't own Harry Potter, even though I wish that I did…

Ok, considering I am now going on holiday with the worst people in the world, I don't really feel that bad. I mean, with a whole family of wizards coming with Petunia will have to keep her remarks to herself. And it certainly will be interesting with Black and James causing mischief…

Oh Merlin, I just called him James in my mind! If my best friend Alice were here, she would say it was a sure sign that I liked him, seeing as I've only ever called him Potter. She'd be wrong; I don't like him in any way possible…I hate him!

Well…then again, I'm not really sure I've ever hated _him_, it's just the things he does to infuriate me- like ask me out 10 times a day- and the way he acts as if he owns the school.

But he said to me on the plane- he somehow managed to get a seat next to me, and as I was sitting next to the window, I couldn't do much about it- that he would change his personality- hexing other students, pulling dangerous pranks, being the stupid egoistical git he is- for two reasons.

One because he was Head Boy- Head Boy! Head Boy I tell you! Has Dumbledore gone insane! James Potter as Head Boy…I'm doomed…- and he wanted to make a good impression and the other- I'm still shocked by this- was me. Me!

He said he was sorry for the way he had acted over the years and that he was really going to try to change for me. I was in complete shock and he just stared at me, as if waiting for my reaction.

When I finally found my voice I said that if he could change it just proves miracles can happen. He looked sort of pleased with this, since I didn't snap at him or burst out laughing at what he had said. Then he said if he changed would I consider going out with him, and before my brain could come up with a suitable comeback my mouth had already said, "We'll see."

In revenge my brain has since stopped my mouth from functioning and I just found myself stealing glances at him as we got off the plane, and when we looked around each others places- mansions, in Potter's case, it's just down the road from where we are staying and it's _huge_! – Right up to now when he is sitting across from me at a Spanish restaurant talking animatedly to Sirius about Quidditch.

His messy hair looks even more messy than usual, when he's really involved in what he's saying his hands move about and he has dark, hazel eyes that you can lose yourself in…

Wait. Stop.

I've just read what I put and it sounds like…like I'm in love with Potter or something! I mean…I'm not. I don't hate the boy, but I wouldn't go as far as saying I loved him. Lily Evans and James Potter just _don't_ go together.

Anyway, my food's just arrived, I probably will write more when I get back to my villa.

Birthday count: 6 days

**A.N:** There you have it, an update! I don't know if this chapter was a bit short, but if they are, I'll try to make them longer. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N:** Ok, sorry about the delay…I was involved in a minor car crash and now have panic attacks…0-0 very freaky…but here is the next chapter for ya! Thanks to my reviewers for the wonderful reviews…I feel loved…

**Disclaimer:** Everything to do with Harry Potter belongs to the wonderful world of J.K Rowling.

* * *

We all went to have coffee after dinner but my parents, Petunia, her lump of a boyfriend and the Potters had had a bit- bordering on completely out of it- to drink and were all in a very good mood. It was kind of scary how quickly my mom and James' mom got along. 

And now I can call him by his first name without having to tell Alice that I do _not_ fancy him- I don't, she just can't be convinced…

I was sitting in between Sirius and James when James bent down- literally, he's close to 6ft 2 and I'm only 5ft 7- and whispered to me amidst the noise that was our parents chatting. His breath tickled my ear and I shuddered involuntarily.

"Do you want to go to the beach while this lot are busy? Otherwise we could be here quite a while."

I nodded in reply- even though the better part of me was yelling not to go- and James poked Sirius in the back to make him follow us. We told our parents we were going for a walk and would be back in a while- all they did was nod drowsily in reply and go back to their aimless ramblings.

The beach was quite close the restaurant, and it was empty. Sirius ran towards the sea with a bark-like laugh and transformed into a big, black, shaggy dog. James stopped where he was and turned to face me, as if expecting me to be shocked, but I knew early on about Remus' "furry little problem." When I confronted him about it in 5th year he told me everything, what he was, where he went, and what his friends- James, Sirius and another boy, Peter Pettigrew- had done for him.

Remus swore me to secrecy- I don't know if this is actually betraying him, as this is only a notebook and I don't think anyone will read it apart from me- and promised me not to tell.

So I just shrugged my shoulders and laughed as Sirius the dog ran full pelt into the sea, snapping at the waves with his jaws.

James still stood with a shocked expression on his face, "How?" He asked, his mouth wide open. I suppressed a laugh, "Remus told me all about it in 5th year." My expression turned serious, "I think it's very good of you to do that for him. He's lucky to have such good friends."

I sat down in the sand and took off my sandals, letting the sand run between my toes and watched Sirius jumping in and out of the waves. James took a step back, still staring at me, and smiled slowly, "I'm glad you can see at least one good thing about me Evans." He sat down next to me.

"Lily," I said, my brain again cursing my mouth for speaking, "Call me Lily." "All right Lily, call me James," he answered back, offering out his hand to me as if we'd just met. I took it, smiling back at him, although my head was shouting at me not to.

When our hands touched, something like a wave of electricity passed through me and I withdrew my hand, placed it in my lap and looked back at Sirius, who was swimming along the waves.

James looked at him as well, and then asked me something. I had a feeling he had just experienced the same thing I had, and was feeling the same way. "Lily…are we friends now? I mean," He turned to look at me, his eyes searching mine for an answer, "Can we be friends?"

I found myself getting lost in his eyes and found it hard replying, "I'm sure we could be James." I answered slowly, trying to keep my voice steady, "You've defiantly…changed."

"I've grown up Lily, well, at least I'm trying to. I told you that on the plane." It was then I noticed our hands were linked together in the sand, something which I didn't remember doing, but I didn't pull away. It didn't feel bad, holding his hand and I just kept my gaze on him…

The moment- can you call it that?- was abruptly lost when Sirius, soaking wet, decided to bound over to us and shake all the water he had accumulated onto us. I giggled, "Sirius! Stop it!" and our hands broke apart as James sprang up and began to chase Sirius around the beach, leaving me on the sand, very much drenched in sea-water, laughing, and without James' hand on mine.

After a while, they got tired of chasing each other and came back to where I was, and sat down, Sirius resting his head by James' feet, still in his dog form. James and I found our hands linked together again while we talked about anything and everything, with Sirius barking whenever he felt the need arise.

Then we heard our parents call us and we had to leave the beach. Sirius changing back before anyone saw him.

We walked back to our respective houses, myself in the middle of the two boys. It was then I realised something, they really weren't so bad after all. James and Sirius were…good fun- I never thought I would see myself write that down…ever…- and I found myself enjoying their company.

So now I'm sitting in my room, writing this down. In the space of a day in a hot country I've found out that:

Plane journeys can be very insightful.

Petunia _can _be civil.

James' parents are very friendly.

The boy's really aren't that bad.

Never let your head and heart start and argument, they'll just end up ignoring each other and you'll be confused.

Walks on the beach can change your perspective.

I never really hated James in the first place!

The last one is the real shocker for me; I really like James now, but just as a friend. If I told Alice I really liked James she would start squealing and say that I fancied him, which I don't!

Tomorrow we might be meeting up again at his place…I really can't wait!

Birthday count:5 days 23 hours

* * *

**A.N:** Phew…lot of writing…hope you lot like it! I probably won't update this weekend, as it's my birthday and I'll be in London- to watch Les Miserables, yay! - So…after that…hopefully… Read and Review! 


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N:** Yeesh…the weeks go by really fast don't they? And I've never known school to be as evil as it is at the moment! Here's the next update, sorry if it took so long, the next will probably be in 2 weeks time as I'm going on holiday tomorrow morning- Dubai, here I come! – And, for anybody that wants to know, London was brilliant and so was Les Miz.

* * *

All right, I'm at the pool now, though I _should_ say James' pool really. It's at his villa- cough-mansion-cough- and it's huge! I saw it last night, but it was sort of dark so I didn't realise how big it was. The Potters own the place, it looks fairly Muggle from the outside but inside it's the height of wizarding splendour! 

The boys had to coax me into the pool at first- I wanted to sunbathe- but I eventually gave in. They were busy jumping off the diving board; the grown-ups were talking- with the exception of my darling sister and her boyfriend, who were just glaring sullenly at me, as if it was my fault they were there. Petunia kept saying it was the worst holiday she had ever been on, but had to put up with it as Mom and James' mom were getting on so well.

I stripped off to my bikini and Sirius wolf-whistled, which caused James to turn around on the diving board, look at me and promptly fall off into the pool! I was laughing along with Sirius but I swear my face had turned as red as my hair! Then I went to the side of the pool and got in slowly- why does pool water have to be so cold?

We spent a few hours swimming, talking and ducking each other under the water. I found a lilo and went on it, despite protests from the boys- "What did Muggles invent them for?" "You're supposed to get_ in_ the pool, not _on _it!"- I told them a girl needed to relax after being with those two and the sulked and swam off into a corner of the pool, obviously plotting something.

You can probably guess what they did. Yep, that's right, they sneaked up on me- and just when I was beginning to get a tan too- turned the lilo over and tipped me into the water, laughing their heads off. My revenge was to swim after them and hold them under the water for as long as possible. Then I got out and lay on a sun bed, pretending to sulk.

That's where I am now, on the sun bed watching those two act like 5 year olds instead of 17. They still think I'm sulking, they can't see me writing in this all the while, with a smile on my face.

* * *

Sirius is now running for his life. He looked over my shoulder while I was writing- again sneaking up on me, those two are too good at that- and shouted over to James, "Oi! Prongs! Our dear Lily-flower is writing in this book about how much she _loves_ you!" Both James and I blushed, avoiding each other's eyes- only because I was embarrassed, not because I liked him- and I hit Sirius over the head with my book. 

James started laughing and then got pushed in the pool by Sirius. When James surfaced, he then jumped out of the pool with a mischievous glint in his eyes and Sirius started running. That's what they're doing now, chasing each other round the pool, with everyone else laughing their heads off. At the moment, all I can say is that it's been a very amusing day so far!

Birthday Count:5 days and 5 hours

* * *

**A.N:** So, what do you think of that? I got the idea for this chapter when I was on holiday with my cousins…a similar sort of thing happened, except it included a lot more dive-bombing and water fights, which my younger cousins won hands down. R+R! 


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N:** Wow…it has been _aaages_ since I last updated! Sorry bout that…I will try to update quicker, but honestly…schoolwork, is absolutely _awful_! And now we have tests…ah well…on with the story!

I've just found out that we're staying at James' villa for dinner. The boys are playing tennis in James' tennis court- is there anything this boy _doesn't_ have?- and I'm sitting on the wall, watching and writing.

Every now and again Sirius gets James out-, which isn't very often, they're both very good, though I've got no idea where they learnt to play it- and shouts, "And the crowd goes wild!" And raises his hands in the air as if he's receiving a huge round of applause. Everything goes silent every time he does this.

On one occasion James laughed outright and Sirius started to sulk, causing James to win the match 10-9. Then _he_ shouted, "And the crowd goes wild!" and winked at me, which meant, cheer-for-me-to-make-Sirius-even madder.

So I did. - My heart giving a little flutter when he winked at me, which my mind immediately quashed.

And he got madder.

So mad in fact, that he flung his racket on the floor, cursing both of us and stalked off to his room. Which James is now trying to convince him to come out of.

It failed, James came back looking annoyed and sat next to me on the wall.

"Hopeless…absolutely hopeless…" James sighed. I giggled, "Did you tell him it was a joke?" He gave me an exasperated look, "Yes! And now he's ignoring me." He put his head in his hands.

"Just leave him for a bit," I said, "He needs time by himself." James grinned at me and snaked his arm around my waist, "Is this an excuse to get me alone Lily? OW!"

I removed his arm and hit him in the chest, playfully enough, but he still pretended it hurt- I would call him a Drama Queen but that's Sirius- He muttered something that sounded like, "Women," and turned to stare at the view that was behind the villa.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" I asked, turning the same way and looking at the golden ball that was slowly setting in the orange-pink sky. "Yeah it is," he answered. Then I realised he was looking at me when he said it, not the sky. I blushed and turned away from him again.

It was strange- very strange if we're talking about Potter- but my heart rate suddenly went up by 110 percentand I just had to get away from him. So I jumped off the wall and went inside the villa, not really knowing where I was going.

James caught up with me, "Hey Lily! Stop!" I felt a hand on my shoulder and my whole body tingled, but I didn't turn around, "I…just thought to…send a letter to Alice," I said, saying the first thing that came into my head, "Do you think I could borrow Otto to send one?"

"Sure Lily, are you sure you're alright?" His voice sounded worried, and I could picture the small frown that would be on his face. "Yeah," I replied, still forcing myself not to face him. "Ok Lily," his voice sounded a bit happier, "I'll try to talk Sirius into coning back inside." His hand left my shoulder, and it wasn't until I heard his footsteps disappear that I turned around and let out a huge sigh.

I hadn't really thought of writing to my best friend, but now it seemed like a good idea. I grabbed some parchment and a quill and began to write:

_Alice,_

_How's the summer been? I'm on holiday as you know, but I'm facing a bit of a predicament. There's this boy here that I think I like, and who I think likes me back. But I just don't know what to do! I need your advice! I know if you were here you'd ask why I think I like him, so…here you are:_

_Quick heart rate while I'm with him._

_Blushing whenever he compliments me._

_I can't be alone with him for too long._

_Every time he touches me, e.g. holding my hand, I shiver._

_Please help Alice! _

_Urgently,_

_Lily_

I gave the letter to James' owl and hoped I'd get a reply soon. Alice may be my best friend, but she's one of the biggest gossips in the school, and if I told her that I think I liked James, she'd go crazy! - As I'm sure I've told you before.

I went back outside and sat on the wall again. The boys joined me a little while later, laughing and joking. I still felt uneasy being around James but Sirius being there lightened the mood.

Especially when they decided to pick me up off the wall and throw me into the pool, despite me screaming at them to let me go.

Now I can't get the smell of chlorine out of my hair.

I've also decided to list the things I find out every time I write in here. So, here are the things I've found out today.

Never agree to swim with boys, especially if they are Marauders.

Talking loudly about Hogwarts in front of Petunia is the best way to get her annoyed.

Always try to take your best friend with you on holiday, so you don't have to wait ages to know how she feels about certain situations.

Sirius sulks for a long time.

The wizarding world should find a quicker method of communication than owl post.

I don't know if we're meeting up again soon, but I do hope Alice gets my letter and replies, before I do something exceedingly stupid. - And very un-Lilyish as my friends would say.

**A.N:** There we go! Another chapter posted. Now, all you need to do is review! Please?


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N**:Ok, I've reposted this chapter as I don't think it showed up last time I tried...

Exams are over! Which means that I'll have slightly more time to update, and work on my Christmas story.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! It really means alot to know that people actually liked it enough to tell me, so...thanks!

On with the story!

* * *

I've had such an awful day… It's been two days since I went to the Potter's villa, and things have gone downhill dramatically. 

Today went like this:

My parents had gone into the town with James'- mental note, call him _Potter_, not James- parents, which left me alone with my awful sister and her boyfriend. Not my idea of a good day.

I was planning to find Ja- Potter and Sirius, but upon asking Mrs. Potter where they were, she informed me that they had woken up early that morning- should have noted that as suspicious…those two are _not_ morning people- and had gone down to the beach to meet with a couple of their "friends."

Those two _wonderful_ boys- sarcasm on the wonderful- had just signed my own death warrant for the whole day…

Naturally, I wanted to spend as much time away from Petunia as possible, so I took refuge in the lounge area of our apartment…bad idea.

I had been sitting down, out of the heat of the sun, for a good hour, re-reading one of my favourite books of all time, _The Lion, The Witch and the Wardrobe_ by _C.S Lewis_, when a shadow fell across the pages.

A curious looking Petunia shaped shadow.

I groaned, my eyes still focused on my book, "What _Petty_?" I asked, using the once affectionate nickname for my older sister. The said sister smirked at me- Petunia never smiles, not at me, it's either a sneer, or a smirk- and said in her screechy voice, "Not with your _boyfriend_ then, are we, freak?"

Then I looked up, "Boyfriend?" I repeated, "Sorry Petty dear, but I don't have one."

"What about that messy-haired, four-eyed freak that you're hanging around with so much?" It was then I caught a glimmer of something in her eyes, like she knew something I didn't, and it made me feel very uneasy.

"He's not my boyfriend," I answered, "He's just a friend." Strange that, at the end of last year I would've called him my arch-enemy, and there I was on holiday, discussing with my sister the fact that Ja- Potter was _not_ my boyfriend.

"Oh, alright then," She sneered at me- see, told you, smirk or sneer- "So it wouldn't matter if I told you that when Vernon and I went walking along the beach I saw him and his dim-witted friend with a couple of girls."

My heart rate went up slightly, and my stomach did a small flip, "What?" I asked her. But- thank Merlin- Petunia decided that she'd graced me with her presence long enough, and just gave me a look that meant: you-know-what-I-mean, and walked off.

Of course, I wasn't about to believe a word of what my sister had to say unless I saw it myself, so I put down my book and went out into the sunlight. My sister had seated herself outside, and was currently sunbathing- or going a nice reddish colour minute by minute- with her lump of a boyfriend by her side, looking the spitting image of a beached whale.

She glanced over at me from over her oversized sunglasses and raised her eyebrows, to which I just glared in reply and carried on with my walking.

The beach was literally right in front of our apartment, but there were different bays all along to coast, so finding the boys was going to prove more difficult than it sounded.

After about 10 minutes of walking, I thought I heard a very Sirius-like laugh coming from a couple of sun-beds nearby- his laugh sounds like a bark, probably because he spends so much time in his dog form- and turned around.

Looking back, I think it would have been better if I hadn't.

Sitting with Potter and Sirius were two young- about our age- tanned, blonde headed girls. Most probably Muggles on holiday. One of them was talking to Sirius- or rather _Sirius_ was talking. The girl was just listening to every word he said with a look of admiration on her face- and the other was snuggled up next to Potter, looking exceedingly pleased with herself.

I stood in a state of mild shock. My sister had actually been _right_!

But as I stood there, watching to blondes laughing with the two Marauders, I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. Seeing that girl with Potter bought out a feeling I could only describe as…jealousy.

Potter was gazing at the girl next to him with absolute adoration…a look I thought he only had for me. I turned away from them and made my way back to the apartment, trying my hardest not to cry.

Potter came round for me later; I was in my room trying to forget seeing him with that girl. He bounded into the apartment, knocking lightly on the door, which was half-open, "Heya Lily!" He called brightly, smiling. His smile dropped when he saw the glare I sent in his direction, "What's wrong?" He asked, a small frown beginning to appear on his face.

My features softened when I heard the concern in his voice, the same concern I had heard two daysbefore, when I sent my letter to Alice. But the memory of him with that girl sprang into my mind, and my face turned stony, "Nothing to do with you _Potter_," I said, as venomously as I could manage seeing as I was going to burst into tears at any moment.

He looked genuinely shocked at my behaviour, but sat down next to me on the bed anyway, putting his hands on my shoulders, "Lily," he said firmly, "Tell me."

I pushed him away, hard. The jealousy was swelling inside of me, and I couldn't stand him being so near to me, touching me, after he had been with that other girl.

"No, I won't tell you Potter," I answered, not meeting his eyes, "Now go away, I don't remember inviting you in here."

I think then he took the hint; he moved off the bed abruptly and walked out of my room, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

That happened over three hours ago now, and neither Sirius, or Potter have come back to the apartment. I feel guilty for what I did, definitely. He didn't know that I knew about that other girl. But just seeing her with him really made me angry. 

…I really need Alice's reply, soon.

The things I've found out today are:

Petunia only talks to me if she says something she knows will upset me- not that I didn't know that already.

Pretending to hate someone when you don't really hate them is the hardest thing in the world.

I have a little green monster…over Potter.

Birthday count: Have lost track of the hours, 4 days.

* * *

**A.N:** If this chapter doesn't make any sense whatsoever I apologise…I wrote this at 2 in the morning. I'd say around 2 more chapters to go on this one, and I've got a Christmas story planned…until then…R+R! 


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N**: Well, here it is, the final chapter of the story. I feel quite sad, as I've enjoyed writing it. But oh well, all good things must come to an end. And now I can think of more things to write! (By the way, any suggestions on plots for new stories will be welcome, I'm always up for new ideas!)

Enjoy!

* * *

_Happy Birthday to me,_

_Happy Birthday to me,_

_Happy Birthday to Lily,_

_Happy Birthday to me!_

It's finally my birthday! The last four days have gone by in a blur for me- albeit full of awkwardness as James, Sirius and I aren't talking - and now I'm legally an adult in the wizarding world!

I woke up this morning to find my parents fussing over me with presents and breakfast in bed. They bought me quite a few books – most of which I'd asked for, and if I didn't, looked very good- and my friends had got together to buy me- what looked like- the whole of Honeyduke's sweet shop! I bought their presents along with me on holiday, so I could open them on the day rather then when I got home. Petunia didn't get me anything, of course- her name was signed on the card by my parents but you could tell she couldn't care less.

When I was dressed about an hour later, the Potters came over to wish me Happy Birthday. Well, nearly all of them. James wasn't there, and when I politely asked where he was- Sirius looked at me strangely, like he expected me to not bother asking at all- his mother said he had things to do, and would be with us for tonight.

I groaned inwardly, how could I forget?

The same day James and I fell out, my mom invited all of his family to have dinner with us on my birthday. Which would be great, if we were actually talking.

I'd been thinking over what I said, and, to tell you the truth, I know I shouldn't have said those things to him. I was going to apologise today when I saw him, but now he's disappeared until tonight so that sort of ruins that idea.

Anyway, must dash. Mom's serving lunch with Birthday cake.

* * *

I've just finished getting ready to go out, and I don't look too bad, if I do say so myself. The restaurant we're going requires everyone to dress up a bit, so I decided to wear a green strappy dress I got just before we went on holiday. It's nothing too fancy, just a couple of sequins and glittering stones dotted about. My mom did my hair so most of it was up, with a few strands still dangling down. When I looked in the mirror I was quite impressed- I've never really thought much on how I look. 

We're just waiting for Petunia to finish getting ready, though she keeps saying she's not going to come, and neither is Vernon. My dad keeps saying that if she doesn't get ready soon, we'll leave without them.

Personally, I think we should leave without them; I don't want her spoiling my birthday.

Oh, my dad's just announced we're going, brilliant! No Petunia! I don't think my birthday could go any better…well, apart from the fact I still haven't talked to James.

I wish I'd never said those things to him. I think, no, I **_know_** that I like him now, I like him a lot. Pretty late for me to realise this though, isn't it?

Well…I'll write some more when I get back from the restaurant. Bye!

* * *

This has been the best birthday **_ever_**! 

Yes all right, it was nice at the beginning seeing as Petty kept out of my way and she didn't end up going out with us. But it's even better now.

Shall I tell you? (Even though you're an inanimate object but oh well.)

I have a boyfriend!

And yes, before you say, it **_is_** James. And yes, I know, we weren't talking and I swore I didn't like him and all that, but I've changed my mind.

The place we went to eat was on a pier, so you were literally right next to the sea. When we got there, we met up with the Potters- James was there as well. Things didn't go to well at first, as James wouldn't meet my eye or talk to me, Sirius wouldn't talk to me as James wouldn't talk to me and James' mom kept looking over at the two of us, like she expected something to happen.

After we had our main course, I decided I couldn't take all the awkward silences and announced I was going to take a walk along the pier. My mom and dad said it was all right as long as I was back within twenty minutes, which I agreed to.

I'd walked right up to the edge of the pier, the part where it cuts off and there's just open ocean afterwards. I took off my shoes and sat down on the edge, dangling my feet over the edge.

The view really was breathtaking.

It was quite a clear night, only a few clouds dotted about, there was a full moon in the sky -at this point I worried about Remus, but knew he was going to be fine as he was at home with his parents, who would look after him- and there were hundreds of stars littering it. The ocean was completely calm, and from the beach nearby I could hear the waves lapping against the shore.

I've got to admit, it was very romantic.

Although I didn't have anyone to share it with.

Though that changed when I felt a presence behind me. At first I thought it was Petunia coming to annoy me, but remembered that she had decided against coming. This person came and sat next to me and it was only at that moment that I registered it was James.

I suddenly felt very embarrassed and guilty, and everything I'd wanted to tell him about the other day flew straight out of my head, as I didn't know where to begin.

He turned his head to look at me, his expression soft and kind, "Don't worry about apologising Lily, I realised what you were angry about after I left your place." He ruffled his hair nervously, a gesture that I found adorable, "I guess it's me who needs to apologise."

"No, no you don't James," I began, trying to get all I wanted to say out in the open, "I shouldn't have shouted at you, I guess I was just…" I couldn't bring myself to say the last word, as then he'd realise how much I cared for him.

"Jealous?" he asked.

I looked down then, my face turning slightly red. Through my hair I could see his eyes widening in shock, but it quickly disappeared as I lifted my head again.

"Yeah," I answered quietly, "I guess I was."

James grinned at me, "You don't need to be, I'm only in love with one person. You."

I didn't have a chance to react to his words as he pushed a box into my hand.

"Happy Birthday Lily."

I looked down at the box for a moment, then opened the lid carefully. Inside, was the most beautiful necklace I had ever seen!

It was a small silver heart pendant with an emerald stone in the middle of it, dangling off a silver chain.

While I was trying to find the words to express my thanks, James took the box out of my hands, took the necklace carefully out of the box and clasped it round my neck.

"It looks amazing on you," he whispered as he put it on me. I blushed and couldn't meet his eyes.

"Thank you James, it's the best present I've ever had."

He smiled warmly, "I hoped you'd like it, I saw it on that day we went to the market. I didn't mention it, but I went back and got it today, that's why I wasn't with my parents this morning."

He suddenly looked very nervous and ran a hand through his hair again, "Erm…Lily, when I said before, that I loved you?" He looked me in the eyes fleetingly, "I really meant it."

I didn't know if it was just me, but I swear the space between us was getting smaller, I managed to mumble a quiet "I know" before our lips met in our first ever kiss as a couple.

* * *

How romantic was **_that_**! I mean, I still can't believe he bought me that necklace. I'm wearing it now, and I'm also wearing a grin that I haven't been able to wipe off my face since that first kiss. 

I really think I'm in love.

Oh yeah, when I got back, James's owl was waiting for me with Alice's reply, looking quite disgruntled as I hadn't been there to greet him. I petted him and said thank you, and he flew off to James's villa, hooting loudly.

I'm not going to bother reading it now, I'll read it in the morning.

Anyway, I don't need Alice's advice anymore.

Got to go, Otto's just come back with a note from James, he wants me to go for a walk with him on the beach.

Scratch what I said before. I really **_am_** in love.

* * *

**A.N**: And that's all folks! That's this story over. I hope you all enjoyed it, cause I enjoyed writing it. Thanks to everyone that's reviewed, it's really meant a lot. 

Until next time!

Elenwyn

xxx


End file.
